And You Can Not Go Wrong
by Under Northern Light
Summary: Bahwa aku tak ingin lagi jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan karena adanya orang lain, tapi karena aku memang tak ingin lagi. Tapi kemudian waktu yang punya kekuasaan untuk mengubah jawabanku. Bahwa kupastikan kau tidak tahu jawabanku, tapi pada akhirnya hanya kaulah yang mampu untuk mengubahnya. [Critics are very welcome!]. AU. Maybe OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Kami duduk di sofa nyaman yang dulu kubeli saat kami baru saja pindah ke rumah ini. Aku duduk di ujung paling jauh darinya.

Dia menonton televisi dengan wajah datar yang agak kelelahan. Sesekali dia akan menekan tombol remote yang ada di tangan kirinya. Sungguh, aku ingin memeluknya dan berkata 'Tidak apa apa, semuanya akan baik baik saja' seperti yang dulu sering kukatakan kalau dia sedang seperti ini. Tapi tidak.

Aku berusaha untuk mengamatinya diam-diam, dan kukira aku berhasil. Aku menggeser tubuhku mendekat padanya. Kuraih tangan kanannya, kuletakkan di pangkuanku dan menggenggamnya. Dia menoleh padaku. Aku mengabaikannya dan mulai mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Kukira ia akan menyerah terus-terusan menatapku, tapi ia bergeming. Aku menatapnya.

Mata dalamnya seakan memohon. Meminta padaku untuk mengerti. Tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengelus punggung tangannya saat kami lama saling menatap. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali mengarahkan netranya ke televisi di hadapan kami.

Kukira kecanggungan ini berhenti disini, tapi kini ia menggeser tubuhnya padaku. Pahanya menempel pada pahaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ia menarik tangannya dari pangkuanku.

 _Oh, apa yang kulakukan?_

Ia meletakkan sikunya di punggung sofa, tangan kanannya meraih tanganku. Ia mengecup nadi di pergelangan tanganku. Degup jantungku semakin terpacu.

 _Oh. Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon._

"Kau tidak menciumku pagi tadi". Ia menatap mataku dan meletakkan tanganku di pangkuannya, menggenggamnya.

Dia tidak bertanya. Tangan kirinya kini menarik lenganku agar makin dekat padanya. Bibirnya mendekat.

"Kau tahu apa efeknya bagiku? Hm?". Ia bertanya sambil mengecupi garis rambutku. Tangan kanannya membelai rambutku yang terurai.

Napasku memburu. Bukan arti yang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Bibirnya kini di telingaku dan berbisik "Kau bilang apa, Sakura? Aku tidak dengar".

Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa apa. Ini hanya caranya mendesakku. Hangat napasnya membuatku bergidik.

"Er...Hm..."

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

"Ya?" Ia mengecup telingaku. "Mengapa kau tidak menciumku pagi tadi?". Nadanya frustasi.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada suamimu. Sungguh Sakura. Itu membuatku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari"

Aku tidak tahu kalau itu memengaruhinya sedalam itu. Aku harus mencari alasan agar besok tidak perlu menciumnya.

"Kau lelah sekali, kau mau tidur?"

Ia mengangguk letih.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu". Aku menarik tangannya agar ia berdiri.

"Sakura?". Aku memeluk lengannya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Hm?"

"Temani aku tidur?" pintanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna, mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di Chapter 1 kemarin. Nanti bakal dirapikan lagi deh ya, maklum masih newbie.

Special Thanks to **cherry, Kirara967, kakikuda dan Jamurlumutan462**.  
 _Your support is an honor to me._

Heavy theme. Maybe OOC.

All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I just own the story.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sakura POV_**

"Ayo, berbaringlah"

Aku membuka selimut dan membiarkan Sasuke menyelinap kedalamnya. Ia menatapku penuh arti. Kemudian aku berbalik untuk menutup tirai jendela dan memastikan kalau jendelanya sudah terkunci rapat. Aku mematikan saklar lampu sebelum melalui pintu.

"Sakura, ". Suaranya sampai padaku saat aku memegang kenop pintu, nyaris menutupnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak tidur disini?" Aku bisa melihat gurat sedih pada pahatan wajahnya dengan cahaya yang menelusup melalui pintu. Kamar ini dulunya kamar kami.

"Tidak" jawabku.

Ia menghela napas. "Temani aku, setidaknya?"

"Hanya sampai kau terlelap?"

"Tidak apa apa". Matanya bersinar. Aku menyalakan lampu lagi, menghampiri tempat tidur dan duduk disampingnya. Menghadapnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Aku sayang padanya, sungguh.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Kamar ini tidak berubah, meski setelah Shion menempatinya. Cat birunya masih sama seperti aku mengingatnya dulu. Pintu geser dengan kaca jeruk menuju kamar mandi juga masih jendela yang menghadap taman berwarna kuning kenari—kukira berwarna putih tulang saat terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, tapi mungkin Shion telah menggantinya selama ia tinggal disini. Tempat tidur yang ditutup dengan penutup tempat tidur biru dengan motif bunga lili putih yang diliputi dedaunan hijau segar—penutup tempat tidur favoritku – juga masih sama. Tanpa sadar aku meraba selimut indah ini, mengingat malam-malam manis yang pernah aku lewati bersama Sasuke. Malam kami.

Genggamannya pada tanganku mengerat. Matanya nyaris menutup.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura", kemudian ia terlelap.

Aku melihat dinding di sebelah kananku. Dulu foto pernikahan kami tergantung manis disana. Setelah Shion ada disini dan aku pergi, foto kami diganti dengan foto pernikahan Sasuke dengan Shion. Kini tidak ada foto apapun disana. Tapi aku tidak mengingat ada guratan dalam di dinding itu. Kupastikan Sasuke benar-benar terlelap dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

Guratan ini dalam, dindingnya seperti dikenai benda tajam dengan kekuatan yang besar. Bagaimana bisa guratan melintang itu ada disini?. Aku melirik Sasuke dan ia masih terlelap. Kumatikan lampu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah larut malam dan aku benar-benar lelah. Aku masuk ke kamar di seberang pintu kamar Sasuke. Semua barangku ada disana—baju, laptop, cello. Kuputuskan untuk tidak sekamar dengannya setelah kami kembali bersama. Jujur saja, aku perlu waktu. Banyak hal yang harus aku sembuhkan sebelum aku bisa menerimanya kembali. Aku masuk ke bawah selimut dan berpikir.

Dulu kami tidak seperti ini. Dulu kami diliputi cita dan cinta di hari-hari yang kami lewati. Dulu kami tersenyum. Tapi memang, mungkin tidak seharusnya semudah itu. Akan ada badai yang menguji kami. Badai itu kini telah lewat, tapi bisa kupastikan akan ada badai lagi. Entah lebih kuat atau hanya sayup-sayup.

Bayangan saat keluarga kami berkumpul dua hari lalu datang padaku. Kami merayakan pesta sederhana dengan orang-orang terdekat—keluarga kami serta teman dekatku dan Sasuke—setelah upacara penikahan kami di gereja tempat aku dan keluargaku berdoa. Tapi aku ingin tidur. Kudengar petir menggemuruh dan kilat menyambar, terlihat dari jendelaku. Aku siap tidur dan menyiapkan hari-hari yang akan tiba.

.

.

.

.

 _Terimakasih lagi untuk para Reader dan Reviewer. Semoga kisah Sasuke dan Sakura makin jelas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya._


End file.
